


Hospitals are not for hookups

by Just_a_simple_trash_can



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Auguste deserves to be happy, But I had to put in some angst, Car accident (mentioned), Hospitals, M/M, Mentions of the Regent (still in prison), physical fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_simple_trash_can/pseuds/Just_a_simple_trash_can
Summary: Auguste never liked hospitals, but when he's spending the night in one, he does his best to find comfort with the stranger in the waiting room.





	Hospitals are not for hookups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatTheSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatTheSongbird/gifts).



> Thank you everyone for all the comments and Kudos. It means a lot to know that people are enjoying my fanfics, so thank you so much. If you have an idea for a fic you want to share or if you just want to chat, find me on Tumblr at Just-a-simple-trash-can. Enjoy! <3

Auguste hated hospitals. He was justified in it, though. It wasn’t the needles or the doctors or the illnesses. The hatred came from the experiences. He was by both of his parents’ sides when they passed away and he practically lived at one for a week when Laurent was in his coma after his accident. Now he was back because of Laurent once again and even though it was probably nothing more than an anxiety attack, the blonde felt a certain tightness in his chest. Laurent was the most important person in his life and if Auguste lost him, he’d have no one.

 

It was late. Auguste had made the decision to spend the night at the hospital to be there when Laurent woke up. Laurent’s feeling towards hospitals were more fear than hatred and Auguste wanted to be there for him. That meant spending the night trying to find a comfortable way to sleep in the waiting room.

 

There was only one other person in the waiting area. From what Auguste could tell, he was tall; maybe a few inches taller than the blonde. The man had dark and curly hair and had spend the past ten minutes leaning his head on his hand, watching something on his phone. Auguste took a second look and admired the man’s features. He was attractive and the blonde couldn’t help but notice how built he was. The stranger’s eyes moved towards Auguste causing him to look away in embarrassment. The worrying brother took out his phone and noticed that he had an unread text from his closest friend. 

 

11:35 PM (From Jord): Any update on Lu? Are you at home?

 

Auguste sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ he hissed out, running his fingers through his hair.

 

11:46 PM (To Jord): Still at hospital. They kept Laurent overnight. Stayed here to see him first thing.

 

11:47 PM (From Jord): You should be at home. You haven’t been sleeping. I know you haven’t. 

 

“Fuck off, Jord.”

 

“Whoever you’re talking to must really be pissing you off.” Auguste looked up and made eye contact with the other man in the room. He had taken his head phones out and his phone was nowhere in sight. Auguste let out a dry laugh and sighed.

 

“He’s kind of my ex. Well, technically my best friend but we had a fling and things have kind of strained between us. It...It's not important. Sorry.”

 

“Flings don’t usually happen with best friends.” Auguste let out another dry laugh.

 

“Call it a midlife sexuality crisis.” The other man let out a laugh.

 

“‘Midlife’? You don’t look that old.”

 

“Twenty-eight actually.”

 

“You’re still relatively young. What kind of midlife crisis are you going through?” The blonde genuinely laughed and brushed the hair out of his face. 

 

“There are things in life that make you feel older than you actually are.”

 

“Like what?” Auguste leaned back in his chair and sighed. He pursed his lips before standing up.

 

“I’m going to need some time to figure that out. I’m going to get something to drink. Would you like something?”

 

“I’m okay. Thank you…” The stranger drifted off.

 

“Auguste. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Nikandros, but you can call me Nik.”

 

“Nikandros,” Auguste repeated. His pronunciation caused Nik to start snorting with laughter. Auguste jokingly scoffed. “Shut up. You’re not supposed to be mean to strangers.” The dark haired man smiled and said Auguste’s name slowly. 

 

“Auguste.” He put more emphasis on the beginning of the name causing Auguste to smile. 

 

“You're close. You did better with my name than I did with yours.”

 

“Hurry back so we can keep butchering each other’s names.” The blonde gave him a wink and started to walk down the hall.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Auguste eventually found a vending machine and bought the first caffeinated drink he saw. He started to walk away with his beverage, but stopped and bought a second drink just in case. 

***

Nik had just finished moving his belongings next to Auguste’s when the blonde walked back.

 

“Here,” Auguste called, tossing one of the drinks to his new friend.“It’s almost midnight and it doesn’t seem like either of us are planning to go to sleep anytime soon.” Nikandros gave him a smile and sat down in one of the chairs. Auguste sat down next to him and opened his drink. “So if you don’t mind me asking, why are you here?” Nik put down his own drink and stretched out his legs.

 

“My best friend got into a bit of an accident. He turned too hard when he was riding his bike and fell. He’s scrapped up pretty bad, but he’s alive and he’ll walk out tomorrow. What about you?” Auguste let out a breath and ignored the vibration coming from his phone.

 

“My little brother Laurent. He had an anxiety attack, or at least that’s what the doctor said. It caused him to faint. They wanted to keep him over night just in case. He’s probably just going to tell me that I overreacted, but,” Auguste sighed. “I’m allowed to worry, aren't I?”

 

“Of course you are,” Nik replied. “How old is he?”

 

“Sixteen. He’s seventeen in a week.” Auguste then shook his head. “He’s growing up so much and I’m still treating him like he’s twelve years old.”

 

“You’re an older brother. You’re allowed to be concerned about his health.” 

 

“Yeah, try to tell him that. Tomorrow he’s going to complain because he doesn’t like hospitals. Honestly I don’t blame him, but I’d be better if knowing that he’s in good health.”

 

“You seem like a good brother. You really care about him.”

 

“Not to get depressing, but he’s all I have. We…” Auguste rested his head against the wall behind him. “Laurent and I lost out parents when we were very young. I was sixteen.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” 

 

“It was hard, I’ll admit. Harder to explain to Laurent what happened, but he’s had time to adjust to our circumstances. We both have.”

 

“What about that ex of yours?” 

 

“Jord. He’s been my best friend since my freshman year in college. About four years ago at a party, I drunkenly kissed him. And then the next morning, I kissed him again. We started going out a little bit after that. Laurent was only twelve, but he read the situation well. He was the only guy I’ve technically dated and he was my best friend.” Auguste took a deep breath and stopped for a moment. “It was a mistake. You don’t date friends. Surprisingly, Jord was the one who broke things off. I wasn’t happy about it, but things weren’t going to last. Things were better after we broke things off, but he started becoming a lot more protective of me. I didn’t mind at first, but then it got tedious. I finally understood why Laurent gets so pissed off at me when I coddle him.” The blonde rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. “It might have been better if we didn’t date at all.”

 

“You can be happy about the experience. I can’t say that I would do the same thing, but the experience is nice.” The blonde let out a laugh.

 

“So you’re saying that you wouldn’t date your friend in there?” Nik chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Damen...Damen has a type. I don’t think we’d last a day. Besides, I think he’s still hung up on his ex-fiancée.”

 

“Oh? Did she leave him?”

 

“Slept with his brother actually. Kastor took over the family business and I guess Jokaste was just in it for the money. They broke up almost two years ago, but I still can’t get Damen out on an actual date.”

 

“I’m in the same boat he is. I haven’t had much luck with dating either. Laurent’s a big part of that. I…It’s hard bringing someone new into our lives. Apart from a few family and close friends, it’s just been Laurent and myself. I want to find someone who would be good for Laurent.”

 

“Who are you looking for?” Auguste shrugged.

 

“Someone that treats me well, who treats Laurent with respect, and respects my boundaries. I don’t really care about who they are. I just want someone good to have. I...I apologize. I’m talking about myself too much. I’m sorry.”

 

“No need to apologize.” Nikandros straightened himself and crossed his legs, one over the other. “Your voice is actually rather soothing.” Auguste hide his face and snorted.

 

“That was an awful pick up line.”

 

“It’s not technically a pick up line if it’s true.” Auguste’s phone vibrated again, causing him to sigh. He pulled it out and glared at the screen.

 

12:07 AM (From Jord): I know you’re not sleeping. Why aren’t you taking care of yourself, Auguste?

 

12:22 AM (From Jord): I’m about five seconds away from driving out and picking you up from the hospital

 

“Jesus Christ, Jord.” Auguste pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is what I meant by him being overprotective.”

 

“You should text him back. Just so he knows that you’re okay.” 

 

“I know that I should, but Christ, I’m twenty-eight and he acts like I can’t take care of myself. I know that he cares. It’s just hard for me to deal with sometimes.”

 

“Well, you have two choices. You could either tell him that you’re okay and take the chance that he’ll believe you or you could run the risk of him driving here and dragging you out.”

 

12:25 AM (To Jord): I’m fine. I promise. I want to be here for Laurent when he wakes up. You know he doesn’t like hospitals.

 

12:26 AM (From Jord): Neither do you.

 

12:28 AM (To Jord): I don’t like the waiting that comes with hospitals. Laurent’s the only one between the two of us that’s actually been treated enough in one to not like hospitals.

 

12:28 AM (To Jord): And who are you to tell me when to go to sleep? You’re awake too.

 

12:29 AM (From Jord): Do not change the subject, Auguste.

 

“Fuck this.” Auguste turned his phone off and tossed it onto the table in front of him. 

 

“You gave it a shot.”

 

“Let’s talk about something else. What do you do for work?”

 

“Full time I’m a bartender, but I do some part time work as a stunt double.”

 

“So you’re an actor?”

 

“To a point, yes. What about you?”

 

“I do a little bit of everything. My parents left us a rather large fortune after they passed, so most of what I do can just be considered hobbies.” Nik’s eyes widened at the confession.

 

“You’re rich.” Auguste let a smile grow on his face.

 

“You could say that. Does the name DeVere ring any bells?”

 

“Maybe? I’m sure I’ve heard it on the news or something if your family is rich.” 

 

“Laurent and I try to stay out of the public eye. There were lots of scandals surrounding our family before and after we lost our parents that people would try to resurface should the two of us make any public appearances.”

 

“You’ve had busy lives.” 

 

“Which is why I like to keep to myself.” 

 

“You seem like the extrovert type.” 

 

“I am in certain situations. Mostly with close friends or the occasional time that I go see a play or go to an art show.” Auguste then let out a loud yawn that he quickly covered with his mouth. “I’m sorry about that.” He took a sip of his drink and rubbed his eyes.

 

“You can get some sleep if you want.”

 

“No, no, I’m fine. I can stay up a little longer.”

***

Auguste dozed off a few minutes later. Originally, he had rested his hand on his head, but after about an hour, his head slipped off, startling him from his slumber.

 

“What time is it?” he mumbled out, tiredly.

 

“Almost two in the morning,” Nik whispered back. “Go back to sleep.” Without another thought, the blonde rested his head on Nik’s shoulder and fell back asleep. Nik grabbed his jacket from the chair next to him and carefully draped it over Auguste before falling asleep himself. 

***

Auguste woke up to noises surrounding him. A baby was crying from a few chairs over, the receptionist was on the phone, and a nurse was calling out his name. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

 

“I’m Auguste DeVere,” he called out. The blonde stood up and stretched, regretting the decision to sleep in a hospital chair. He collected his belongings and noticed a familiar jacket laying on the floor, but the owner was nowhere in sight. He quickly pulled it on and followed the nurse into Laurent’s bedroom. Laurent was in his bed, obviously angry and it made Auguste smile. “I’m glad to see that you’re doing better.” Laurent looked over at him and glared harshly.

 

“You look awful. Did you spend the night here?” Auguste sat down next to his brother and grabbed his hand. 

 

“I did. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

 

“Jord must’ve been pissed.” Auguste rolled his eyes. 

 

“He’s not my main concern. You are. How do you feel?” 

 

“I don’t want to be here anymore.”

 

“I didn’t think you would.” Auguste reached into his bag and pulled out a change of clothes for Laurent. “Here. I’ll go check you out.” Laurent sat up and moved to take the clothes, but stopped and stared at his brother.

 

“That jacket isn’t yours.”

 

“No, it isn’t.” Auguste looked down at it and gently ran his fingers over the material. “It belongs to a friend.”

 

“A friend?” The younger blonde raised an eyebrow.

 

“His friend was residing here, too. He spent the night in the waiting room like I did.”

 

“And this friend-”

 

“Stop right there, brat. We just talked.” 

 

“Did he leave his number?” Auguste’s eyes widened and he began to dig through the pockets. In one of them was a number written on a gum wrapper.

 

“Get dressed. I’ll get you checked out.” Auguste found a nurse and got his brother signed out. He walked out of the hospital, prepared to walk to his car before he remembered that Jord had driven them there. “Shit.” He shoved his hand into his pocket and felt the gum wrapper. “Huh.”

***

Nik answered after three rings and Auguste seemed to have woken him up. 

 

“I hate to ask this of you,” the blonde said with a smile. “But I wanted to know if you would be my knight in shining armor and pick me up from the hospital. In return, I’ll return your jacket and if you’re up for it, make you breakfast.”

 

“Damen wanted pancakes, but your offer sounds much better,” Nik replied, a yawn escaping as he spoke. “I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes.”

 

“We’ll be waiting.” 

 

Laurent joined his brother after five minutes and looked around the parking lot.

 

“Where’s Jord?” he asked. His tone of voice made it seem like he knew that Jord wasn’t coming.

 

“My friend is picking us up. I want to return his jacket.”

 

“Is that all you want?” Auguste changed the topic.

 

“Do we need to talk about what happened last night or do you not want to talk about it?” Auguste looked down at his brother who was staring at an abandoned cigarette butt.

 

“Uncle sent me a letter. He...He said that he was going to take everything back everything that you took from him.” Auguste clenched his fist and took a deep breath.

 

“Show me the letter when we get back home. I’ll go talk to uncle about it myself.”

 

“Auguste, no.” Laurent looked up at his brother desperately. “Please. I want nothing more to do with Uncle. Don’t threaten him.”

 

“He threatened you, Laurent. He’s not supposed to have any sort of contact to you. I’m going to make sure that he won’t have any in the future.” 

 

“Then take him to court and get a restraining order. Please don’t go face him. You know it won’t end well.” 

 

“I don’t care how it ends. I’ll call Berenger when we get home and see what he says about the situation.” Laurent didn’t reply.

 

Nikandros showed up ten minutes later and Auguste thanked him as the brothers got into his car.

 

“Unfortunately,” Auguste sighed, buckling his seatbelt. “Breakfast will have to be rescheduled. Family emergency.” Nik frowned as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“Everything okay?” he asked. 

 

“Everything is for now.”

***

“Don’t do it, Auguste,” Berenger said. Auguste slammed a hand down on the table and swore.

 

“What do you want me to do, Barry? He sent Laurent a letter through a package addressed to me,” Auguste snapped back. “He’s not allowed to have any contact with my brother.”

 

“He’s also very smart and very powerful. He has people on the outside and he’s not the only one who wants you dead.” The blonde sighed and looked out the living room window.

 

“I know.”

 

“The DeVere fortune is large. You’ve written your will, correct?”

 

“If anything is to happen to me, Laurent gets the fortune. If Laurent is incapable of taking the money, it will be split amongst several charities of mine and Laurent’s choosing.”

 

“You’re very generous.”

 

“Richard isn’t getting a penny.”

 

“I’m fully aware of that. Bring your will when you bring the letter. We’ll get everything settled at the same time.”

 

“Berenger, I need to ask something of you.”

 

“There’s only so much I can do as your lawyer.”

 

“Just promise me something, as my friend. If anything happens to me, don’t let Richard anywhere near Laurent. Protect him in anyway you can.”

 

“I promise. I’ll keep him safe.”

 

“Thank you.”

***

“You're here early.” Nik leaned against the doorway and cocked an eyebrow.

 

“You say that as if you’re surprised.” Auguste gave him a smile in response and opened the door more.

 

“I suppose by now I shouldn’t be. It’s good to see you again.”

 

“Likewise. Did I come too soon?” Auguste shook his head.

 

“No, you’re okay. I just put dinner in the oven. We still have about an hour until it’s done. Go ahead and have a seat. I’m just going to clean up a bit and I’ll join you. Laurent’s in his bedroom if you want to say hi.” Auguste cleaned the few dishes he had then grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. Nik walked back into the living room just as the blonde had finished pouring wine into both glasses. They sat down at the same time, but neither would point out that if one of them moved their hand, they would be touching. They made small talk, asking about each other’s lives and plans for the future. Neither of them mentioned their hands.

 

Auguste made the first move and gently slid his hand on top of Nik’s. The dark haired man intertwined their fingers together, but neither said anything on the situation. 

 

After a few minutes of small talk and avoiding the conversation of their hands, Nik pulled his hand away and dug through his pocket. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Auguste. 

 

“Here,” he said, almost carefully. “These are for Laurent. I know I’m late for his birthday, but Damen and I aren’t going to use them and I figured the two of you might enjoy them more.” Auguste raised an eyebrow and slowly opened the envelope. “A friend of Damen’s, Vannes, is going to be at the exhibit and gave us the tickets, but we’re not really big on art shows so… Damen’s perfectly okay with you taking them and you two might use them and…” Auguste stared at the tickets, unsure of what to say.

 

“Laurent wanted to go to this,” he whispered. “He wanted to go so badly, but it’s an invitation only event. Nikandros, are you sure it’s-”

 

“I promise. We’re not going to use them. They’re yours if you want them.” Auguste looked between Nikandros and the tickets in shock. 

 

“What are you trying to tell me?” Nik took a deep breath and prepared himself.

 

“I’m trying to tell you that I’ve wanted to ask you out since we met and that feeling has only grown as I’ve learned more about you. I know that you want to be careful about who you want to bring into Laurent’s life and I understand if I’m not what fits that description.” 

 

“You… Nik, I…” Arms suddenly wrapped tightly around Nik’s neck. “You gave me these with Laurent in mind.”

 

“I wasn’t sure if you enjoyed art as much as Laurent does, but-”

 

“Thank you, Nik.” Auguste buried his face in Nik’s neck and hugged him tightly.

 

“Would it be too upfront if I asked you on a date?”

 

“I would like that very much.” Auguste pulled away and gave him a smile. “I’m going to give these to Laurent. I’ll be right back.” Nik waited until Auguste was gone to take out his phone and text Damen about how excited he was.

***

“Laurent, breakfast is ready!” Auguste tossed the dirty dishes into the sink and started to make a plate for himself when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his waist. A head rested on his shoulder and lips pressed kisses to his neck.

 

“Surprise,” Nik said, leaning up to kiss Auguste on the cheek. The blonde turned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“I thought you had to work.”

 

“There was a small kitchen fire across the street so the boss told everyone to stay home today while everything got cleared out.” 

 

“Well, I am happy to see you.” Auguste cupped Nik’s face and pressed their lips together. Nik picked him up by his thighs and sat him on the table for easier access. 

 

“I also brought coffee for you.”

 

“You’re absolutely wonderful.” Nik pulled away and brought over a tray with three cups in it. He handed one to Auguste and put the other two on the counter.

 

“Laurent likes tea more, right?” 

 

“I think he’ll take anything. Laurent!” Auguste sighed and put his cup down. “He’s probably still sleeping. Go ahead and help yourself. I’ll be right back.” Nik grabbed a plate and took a few pieces of french toast before moving to the living room. Just as he sat down, Auguste walked out with his brother thrown over his shoulder. 

 

“This is an unsafe living environment,” Laurent mumbled, trying to kick his brother. It took Nik a moment to realize that Laurent’s hair was soaking wet and he struggled to keep in a laugh. Auguste tossed him onto the armchair and sighed.

 

“Wake up when I tell you to and I won’t have to result to getting your hair wet.”

 

“You’re washing my sheets!”

 

“No, I’m not. Now come eat. Nik bought you a cup of tea as well.”

 

“It’s seven o’clock. Why are you two awake?”

 

“Work,” Nik said, taking a bite of french toast.

 

“Mental alarm clock,” Auguste added, bringing his own plate and drink over to where Nik was sitting. He rested against the armrest and draped his legs over Nik’s. Laurent mumbled back a response that neither of them could understand and went to get a plate. 

 

“Up late?”

 

“Midterm finals. He has five and he’s overthinking all of them. He’s smart, but he doesn’t think he is.”

 

“I know I can pass all of them just fine,” Laurent called back. “The stress comes from taking multiple finals in a row and mixing up information.”

 

“That will only happen if you stress yourself out. You have a week until your finals. Take a day off and relax.” Auguste turned his head and looked at Nik. “You can stay, can’t you?”

 

“I have plans with the guys later tonight, but I can stay until then.” 

 

“Then let’s do something today. Something fun.” Laurent opened his mouth to suggest something, but got cut off. “We are leaving the house, Laurent. I will carry you out if I have to.” Laurent stuck his tongue out at his brother. Auguste stood up and carried his plate back to the kitchen. “Go get ready, Laurent. Babe, can you check movie times?” 

 

“Sure.” Nik took out his phone, doing his best to hide the smile on his face.

 

“He really likes you, you know.” Nik looked up and saw Laurent staring down at his plate.

 

“I really like him too.” The blonde wore his own smile and nodded.

 

“Good.”

***

Nik was nodding off when he heard knocking on the door. He sat up, not sure if he had imagined it or not. The knocks came a second time, louder and quicker. He slowly walked towards the door and reached for the handle. Standing on the other side was Laurent, cheeks flushed and panting as if he had been running. The blonde rubbed his eyes and looked up at Nik.

 

“Put on a shirt and drive me to the hospital.” The last word immediately got Nik’s attention.

 

“Why?” Laurent glared harshly at him.   
  


“Don’t ask stupid questions.”   
  


“ _ Why _ ?” The blonde stood there, angry for a moment before he broke into tears. Through his sobs, he whispered out a response.   
  


“Auguste was in a car accident.” Time stopped. Nik couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “I got the call from Jord and ran over here.” 

 

“Let me grab my keys.” Nikandros ran to his room as fast as he could and pulled on the first shirt he found. “Damen! We’re going to the hospital! Something happened to Auguste!” Damen walked out of his room just as Nik had run by. He quickly took the keys from his friend and walked out the door.

 

“You're in a panic,” Damen said. “And you need to console Laurent. I’ll drive.” Nik nodded, knowing that he was right. He sat in the backseat with Laurent while Damen drove to the hospital. 

 

Damen hadn’t even parked the car before Laurent jumped out of the car with Nik on his heels. Jord was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs when they ran in. Laurent immediately ran to him and asked question after question. Jord held up his hands and did his best to calm the blonde.

 

“He’s alive,” the brunette said carefully. “But he’s not waking up. He’s been unconscious since the first responders got there. His leg is definitely broken and he may have a few broken ribs. The hit was head on.” His gaze shifted over to Nik. “Who are you?”

 

“I’m Nikandros,” he answered.

 

“ _ You’re  _ Nikandros?”

 

“Jord,” Laurent warned. “Don’t do this. Please. Not now.” Damen wrapped an arm around Laurent’s shoulders and helped him into a chair.

 

“I wanna talk to you for a minute.”

 

“Jord, don’t.” 

 

“It’s fine, Laurent,” Nik replied. “This’ll be quick.” 

 

The two walked outside and stared each other down. Neither of them said a word, but it was obvious that they weren’t happy about meeting. 

 

“Look,” Jord started. “I respect you and I respect everything that you’ve done for Auguste and Laurent.”

 

“Then this conversation is over.” Jord grabbed Nik’s shoulder before he could walk off. 

 

“No, it isn’t. I don’t like you.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock. I don’t like you either.”

 

“Good. I’m glad we’re on equal ground now.”

 

“So now is this conversation over?”

 

“You don’t know shit about Auguste.”

 

“We’ve been dating for almost six months. I think I know a thing or two.” Jord glared at him and bit back an insult. 

 

“What about his family? Do you know what happened to his parents?”

 

“His parents passed away and his uncle is in prison.”

 

“He told you that?”

 

“No. Laurent did when Auguste had the flu and I went over to take care of him.”

 

“So you’re kissing up to Laurent.”

 

“You can fuck off, Jord. If you’re jealous, admit that you are so we can finish here.”

 

“I’m not jealous.” Nik snorted and leaned against the wall.

 

“Yeah, right. It’s written all over your face.”

 

“Auguste and I broke up over three years ago.”

 

“You dumped him and you fucking regret it. He’s moved on and he’s happy. Get over it. This is not the time for you to be jealous and try to ruin his relationship.” Jord’s lips curled into a sneer and his hand tightened into a fist. 

 

“Watch it.” 

 

“Auguste likes me and so does Laurent. I make Auguste happy and Laurent likes me because of it. He trusts me and that’s the most important thing.  _ Laurent isn’t trying to break us up _ .” Nik couldn’t even blink before Jord’s fist collided with his cheek. Nik stumbled a bit before returning his own punch. He hit Jord’s nose and pulled back for another hit only to receive a hard punch to the stomach. They jumped on each other then, throwing punches and trying to get the upper hand over the other. They probably would have killed each other if Damen hadn’t pulled them apart when he did. 

 

“What the fuck, you two?” Damen hissed out, pulling Nik to his feet. Jord’s nose was bleeding and he had a possible black eye. Nik wiped the blood from his lip and ripped his arm away. Jord stood up and stormed to his car. 

 

“Fucker!” Damen grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the hospital before he could make a bigger scene. 

 

“You're a dumbass. Auguste is going to be pissed when he finds out.”

 

“Auguste is comatose in a bed with several broken bones. We have bigger problems here, Damen.” 

 

“Go wash up before Laurent sees you. I’m gonna see what I can learn from the nurse about his condition.” Nik watched his friend walk off before shaking his head and storming off to the restroom.

***

“Nik, wake up. Auguste is talking. Wake up.” Nik let out a groan and rubbed his eyes. Laurent was leaning above him, vigorously shaking his shoulder. “Nik, he’s awake. Get up.” Nik stood up and immediately rubbed his jaw. He knew he had a bruise on his jaw where Jord had gotten a particularly good hit. 

 

“Shit.”

 

“Jord and Damen are already on their way there. Let’s go.” Laurent picked up the teddy bear he bought for Auguste and held it close to his chest. “And figure out how you’re going to explain the split lip.” Nik sneered, but didn’t reply and followed Laurent to Auguste’s room. 

 

Auguste was yelling by the time the pair arrived at the door.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ , Jord? Jesus fucking Christ, can I not leave you alone for ten goddamn minutes? I’m in the hospital apparently in a coma and you beat the shit out of my boyfriend.” Laurent looked at Nik and moved out of the way.

 

“You go in first so he can finish his yelling. Seeing me will calm him down.” Nik sighed, knowing he was right and opened the door. Auguste looked directly at him as he walked in and for a moment, Nik was happier than ever. Auguste was alive and that was all that mattered. 

 

“You too. I can’t believe either of you. I…” Auguste pinched the bridge of his nose. “I am unbelievably angry at both of you. I want answers from both of you. A reasonable explanation for why-”

 

“Auguste!” Laurent yelled, running into the room. He knocked the chair next to Auguste to the floor and hugged his brother carefully. Auguste lifted his uninjured arm and wrapped it around his brother.

 

“I’m okay, Lu. It’s all okay.”

 

“It was uncle, wasn’t it? He sent someone to kill you, didn’t he? This was on purpose, wasn’t it?” 

 

“Shhh. It’s okay, Laurent. It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. I’m alive. That’s all that matters, dearest.”

 

“Go,” Damen whispered harshly. “Let them be together. Laurent hasn’t done anything to piss him off.” Nik walked out without argument, quickly followed by Jord.

 

“I don’t regret it,” Jord snapped.

 

“If I lose Auguste because of you, I’m going to kick your fucking ass.” Nik turned away from Jord and walked out of the hospital.

***

Auguste was less pissed off at Nik, so he was the one who ended up driving Auguste home. Nik didn’t realize how awful it was to be so close to his boyfriend and not be able to talk to him without the risk of starting a fight. 

 

Because of his broken leg and the fact that Laurent, who was with Damen until Auguste was comfortable, had his crutches, Nik had no choice but to carry him up to his apartment and to his bed. Silence filled the room once Auguste had laid down and Nik knew he had to break it.

 

“Auguste-”

 

“ _ Don’t _ .” Nik stopped at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice breaking. 

 

“Auguste-”

 

“Get out.” 

 

“Auguste, please-”

 

“Nikandros, just go. Right now I want to rest and deal with my broken leg and ribs. We’ll talk...I don’t know.” 

 

“Auguste, I…” He stopped and tried to come up with an explanation, but he couldn’t. Everything he thought about saying risked starting a fight and that was the last thing Nik wanted. “Right. Okay. I can do that. Just...I…” Nik just nodded and walked out of the apartment, accidentally slamming the door behind him. He punched the wall by the door before dragging himself back to his car.

***

“We can’t prove that your uncle orchestrated this accident, but he is our main suspect. Did you take pictures at the hospital?”

 

“Mmmhmm.”

 

“Good. We might need them in court if it comes to that. Did you take pictures of the accident?”

 

“Mmm.” Berenger sighed and removed his glasses.

 

“Auguste, right now I’m here as your lawyer, but as your friend, I find that I must ask what is wrong.”

 

“I...I had a fight with my boyfriend. I haven’t talked to him since then and I can’t stop wondering if I accidentally broke up with him.”

 

“I’m not your relationship counselor.”

 

“I know. Let’s just get back to work.”

 

“I know you. You’re no going to concentrate when your head is miles away. Does it have something to do with why Jord is pouting on your couch?” Auguste raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“Jord is here?”

 

“He’s talking to Laurent, but I didn't ask any questions. Do you want to bring this to court?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s worth it. Maybe it’s just a waste of time.”

 

“He could try again.”

 

“Just as long as he stays away from Laurent.”

 

“You can’t be positive that he won’t. You’re the only person who can keep him safe.” Berenger began to pack up his things. “We’re not going to get any work done with you in this state. Talk to your boyfriend. Find out the source of your problems. Work it out. That’s the only advice I can give you. We’ll talk once your in better health physically and mentally.”

 

“Okay. Thank you, Berenger.” Berenger nodded and moved towards the door. “I’m sorry for being so pathetic.”

 

“You’re not being pathetic. Your head’s just not in the right place. Fix things with your boyfriend and call me afterwards. Get some rest, Auguste. You’ve got a lot of people who care about you.”

 

“I know. Thank you.” Berenger walked out of the room and a moment later, Jord walked in.

***

“And the asshole of the year award goes to-”

 

“Fuck off, Laurent.” The blonde rolled his eyes and put down his phone.

 

“Good job. Swearing at me is really going to gain his forgiveness.”

 

“I was justified.” 

 

“No, you weren’t. Nik has done a lot to make Auguste happy and to get me to like him, so no, you weren’t justified. If anything, you’ve fucked up a happy relationship where Auguste was actually genuinely happy and you got jealous.”

 

“I’m in a relationship!” Laurent rolled his eyes and scoffed.

 

“You mean you’re still dating that little shit that tried to sell you out?” 

 

“We made up.”

 

“God, you’re weak.” Laurent sat up and looked directly at Jord. “You want Auguste’s forgiveness? Go apologize to him for insulting his boyfriend. Nik will do the same, but you started it and you’re fixing it.”

 

“I was-”

 

“You weren’t shit. Stop making excuses and start apologizing. Auguste deserves it. Let him be happy.” Jord sighed and looked down at the floor. “Please, Jord. Do it for Auguste.”

 

“Why do you like Nikandros so much anyway?”

 

“Because he makes Auguste feel wanted. Because sometimes I’ll walk to the kitchen to get something to drink and I’ll see them on the couch trying to teach each other different languages and they stare each other like they hung the stars in the sky. Because when I even bring up Nik, Auguste wears that stupid smile on his face. Because on his days off, Auguste walks around wearing Nik’s sweaters like he owns them. Nik makes him happy and that is all I’ve wanted out of Auguste’s partner. That’s why I broke you two up. Now he’s happy with the partner of his dreams and you have...your boyfriend. Fix this. Please.”

 

“Fine.”

***

Nik took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He wasn’t sure what to expect when he walked in. Auguste texted him and asked him to come over with no other explanation and Nik never got a text back. Part of him was nervous; the other part was happy that Auguste wanted to actually see him. It had only been a week, but Nik missed him. He had practiced his apology a hundred times and still didn’t believe it was enough. He had fucked up. He shouldn’t have let Jord get a rise out of him, but what’s done is done and Nik only hoped that he could get Auguste to forgive him. 

 

Laurent opened the door and looked at Nik in surprise.

 

“He invited me over,” Nik said. Laurent looked even more surprised, but opened the door and let Nik in.

 

“He’s asleep right now,” Laurent replied. “I had him take his medication and he took a nap afterwards.” 

 

“I’ll wait in his room.” 

 

“You two aren’t going to break up, are you?” Nik shook his head.

 

“I don’t know. I hope not.” Nik walked through the apartment until he reached Auguste’s room. There was no noise coming from inside. Nik quietly opened the door and closed it behind him. Auguste was asleep on his bed with his leg elevated on a few pillows. The dark haired man sat down next to him and carefully brushed the hair out of his face. “I miss you.” The blonde made a small noise and shifted slightly in his sleep, causing the hair to fall back into his face. Nik let out a small laugh and fixed his hair again before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

 

It took another half hour before Auguste woke up and noticed the man in bed next to him.

 

“Nik?” Auguste yawned. “What are you doing here?” Nik raised his eyebrow in response.

 

“You texted me and asked me to come over, didn’t you?” Auguste shook his head. “Then who… Laurent texted me.” Nik sighed. “I’m sorry for being here then. I’ll go.” He started to get up, but was stopped by Auguste grabbing his arm.

 

“Wait. Don’t go. Please. I...I miss you so much and I want you to stay.”

 

“Are you sure? I fucked up pretty bad.”

 

“No, you didn’t. Jord messed up and he apologized for it. I know you were only trying to stand up for me, but-”

 

“But I didn’t need to fight your best friend. I’m sorry. It didn’t help that I was worried about you and that I was scared you weren’t going to make it. I was stressed and I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. Can you stay? I’d really like it if someone other than my brother was taking care of me. You won’t be as picky about what I do like Laurent is.”

 

“Yeah, I can stay if you want me to. Do you need anything?”

 

“I just want you here.” Nik leaned down and took of his shoes before laying down next to Auguste.

 

“How do you feel?” The blonde sighed and leaned his head back on the pillows.

 

“The medication helps, but my leg is going to be a pain in the ass for a while.”

 

“I’ll carry you everywhere if you want me to.” Auguste smacked his boyfriend’s chest and smiled at him.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. That’s what I have the crutches for. I'm not going to let you carry me whenever I go out.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind. Not in the slightest.” 

 

“Hush. Now hand me the remote please. The silence is awful and Laurent is taking advantage of my inability to move by only choosing documentaries.”

 

“Your brother sounds absolutely awful. Is it time for me to be your knight in shining armor again?”

 

“If you don’t mind staying.” Nik leaned down and kissed him happily. Auguste returned the kiss and leaned his head on Nik’s chest while Nik found something for them to watch.

***

Laurent walked into his brother’s room with his dinner and medication. Some cheesy romantic comedy was playing on the T.V. while Nik napped on Auguste’s shoulder and Auguste himself was dozing off. Laurent turned on the light and brought the tray over.

 

“Did you two make up?” Laurent hummed, putting everything down on the nightstand.

 

“As a matter of fact we did,” Auguste replied. “And give me my phone back, brat.”

 

“You weren’t going to text him so I did.”

 

“Thank you.” Laurent nodded and took two pills out of the bottle. 

 

“Eat your dinner and take your pills.”

 

“Yes, mother.”

 

“Shut up. Don’t forget that I’m in charge of your meals.” Laurent glanced over at the sleeping man. “Should I bring something in for him as well?”

 

“He should be fine. Thank you, Laurent.” The younger blonde nodded and walked out of the room.

 

He snuck in a few hours later and took a picture of the pair together.

 

6:46 PM (To Damen): [attached image] They made up

 

6:47 PM (From Damen): So your plan worked? Congratulations 

 

6:48 PM (To Damen): Say goodbye to your best friend while you can. They’ll be married by the end of the month.

 

6:48 PM (From Damen): I’ll start making the guest list 

 

6:48 PM (From Damen): I’ll also come pick him up if he’s being a nuisance.

 

6:49 PM (To Damen): Thank you 

 

Laurent put away his phone and began cleaning up the dishes, counting down the days until Nik was going to formally move in with them and Auguste would be happy for the rest of his life.


End file.
